Storage protocol conformance testing is known in the art for verifying an operation of a storage interface to an industry standard. There are many different storage protocols (e.g., Fibre Channel, Serial Attached SCSI, and iSCSI), and historically different test systems (e.g., hardware and device drivers) have been required to test the different storage protocols. Specifically, the test system for Fibre Channel is different than the test system for Serial Attached SCSI, which is different than the test system for iSCSI. Furthermore, the test systems for variations of a storage protocol may be different.
As such, there is little, if any, reuse between test systems for different storage protocols and different variations of a storage protocol. It is a challenge for the computer industry to therefore develop techniques for reusing a test system that is used for a particular storage protocol to the greatest extent possible in developing a new test system for a different storage protocol or variation of a storage protocol.